


尾随的双马尾

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 古穿今, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女主第一人称视角, 女尊, 女强男弱, 女打男, 女装, 完结, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 架空, 校园, 温馨, 玄幻, 现代, 男贝, 训诫, 跟踪狂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。挺短的，算完结了，是为拍而拍的爽文。女主：曾林夕，16岁，有着一些特殊能力的孤独少女，理智而不失感性，前世的记忆呼之欲出。男主：梦飞，16岁，跟踪她的女装癖少年，却似乎极度乖巧，真实身份疑似来自古代女尊世界。
Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994023
Kudos: 2





	尾随的双马尾

嗯，我身后有个漂亮妹子跟了我将近有一路了。

借用反射原理余光瞥了几眼，个子貌似和我差不多，都是1米7上下。

最想吐槽的是，竟然还梳了个双马尾。

如果不是生来就有的直觉，我完全想不到她是在有意跟踪我。

这一身附近中学的夏装校服，在猥琐的家伙们眼里就是个活脱脱的“外卖学生妹”。

一般来说，这种情况学校会严格规定学生剪短发的吧？这么一想，这妹子的可疑度也就上来了。

我的大脑飞速运转着，望着下一个打算去绕的胡同路口，笑了笑。

“人呢？！”那人小声嘀咕着。

反包抄很顺利，我在手忙脚乱的她身后，步步接近。

“？！”成功捏住了她的一根马尾，惊得她抽气回身。

我默默打量着她。被我这么一拽，她双手一下子护在了胸前，短裙下的双腿也紧张地闭在了一起——仿佛我才是图谋不轨的家伙。

我忍不住皱眉，却不打算松开她：“你，为什么跟着我？”

“殿、殿下……”

？？？

我一震。先不说“殿下”是什么鬼……

男的？？？

我一时不知道要不要松开手里的马尾，控制着表情，内心复杂地盯着这家伙。

女装大佬什么的玩笑话，想是想到了，却没法让我笑出来。

所以，尾随我的是个男的。

嗯…该说什么……至少比妹子更合理么…怎么说跟踪狂大概还是男性多？呃，也未必……

在我思考的时候，他也在看着我，眼神却是让人觉得诡异的期待。

“啊…不该…不好意思，同学怎么称呼？”

“嗯？你…”刚才不是叫我什么殿下来着吗？我收了声，没继续说下去，严肃凶狠地斥道：“先回答我的问题，你为什么跟着我？”

“我…我没恶意的……就是……”他的头发依然被隔了一段距离扯着，却既没拉近距离、又没甩身闪远，微微低着头似是在踌躇。

我的脑子越来越乱了。按道理被抓了的坏人，第一反应应该是跑才对啊。难道是我看起来太和善了？嗯？他说他没恶意？

“能留个联系方式吗？”他猛地一口气说完了一句话。

什么？敢情是来、来搭讪的？

紧接着，我眼角一抽。

等等！等等！原来我是女装癖会喜欢的类型吗…… 

慢着慢着，女装癖和性向没有直接关系…这不能说明我很没女人味……

我余光看着自己的 B cup 自我安慰着。

“我什么都愿意为你做！求求你，和我保持联系吧！”

“你，这是在性骚扰你知道吗？”

随着他的探身，我觉得手里的马尾有些拿不住了。

“啊对不起！我没有想逼迫你的意思啊…那个……不愿意就算了，没关系的……”他的头埋了下去，却继续怯怯絮语着，“那，可不可以…回答我一个问题……？”

“问题？”

“为什么一直拽着我的马尾不放…？”

“啊…”闻言我手一抖，扔开了他的头发。也不知道是真是假，其实发质摸起来还挺舒服的…天啊我在想什么……“谁让你一直跟着我，那么可疑当然要抓起来问问……别看我这样，我其实很厉害的！你要是敢不老实，我可是有的是招收拾你。看在你没恶意的份上，赶紧走吧！”

“你…会觉得男人扎马尾穿成这样很恶心吗？”

“……你想怎么穿是你的自由，问我做什么？”我莫名地烦躁起来。或许是不想和陌生人再这样交谈下去了。

“如果你不喜欢的话，我以后就不这样了…今晚我就剪头发……”

“什么意思？你打算一直缠着我？”我也不知道为什么，自己一直在“避重就轻”，难道是怕伤到他的心？不会吧…那可是跟踪你的诡异男人诶……我怎么不知道自己这么圣母？

“我喜欢你很久了…就、真的不行吗……？”他整理着自己的头发，语气里竟带着点委屈。

我，感觉心里漏跳了一拍。

我不喜欢女人的啊…啊不，人家在我眼里还是个男性……还是个仿佛被我欺负哭了的小男孩。

“你认真的吗？啥？喜欢我？”

“当然是认真的，我关注你好久了…知道你很多事啊……比如你是AA中学的学生，你很没人缘…啊……对不起……”

双马尾的少年意识到说错了话，连忙闭嘴。

“呵。”我嗤笑一声，“你刚才是不是说你什么都愿意为我做来着？”

“啊…对、对啊……”他一甩双马尾，又抬脸露出了一脸期待。

“去，把那个捡来给我。”我伸手指了指他身后。

这个胡同很偏僻，墙边还堆放着一堆不知什么时候留下的建材废弃物，沙子、砖块、木板等等等等，虽然每样都很少却是应有尽有。

不过这些都不是什么趁手的玩意儿，让他去捡的，是不知道哪家掉下来的铁丝折的那种晾衣架。

“擦擦。”我递给他几张纸巾，他顺从地里里外外擦拭着衣架上的灰尘。

“你先好好擦着，我来告诉你我打算干什么。”我暗自深吸了一口气，“我要用它在这打你一顿。”

他一顿，看向了我，嘴动了动却没说出什么，又低下头去接着擦。

“我是认真的，你要是现在离开还来得及，除非你以后还来骚扰我，今天所有的事我都不会找你算账。”

“我也是认真的！”他的语气里突然带上了气愤，“我说的话，不会反悔！你就算打死我我也不会就这么走掉的！”

说着，他呶着嘴把擦好的衣架递给了我。

我没接，眯着眼盯着他手里沾满泥灰的废纸团。

“哦，那你能把你手上的东西吃了吗？”

他僵了僵，却没有几秒，抬手就把纸团往嘴里送。

幸亏我眼疾手快道行深，一把抓住了他的手腕。

我觉得我此刻已经够吃惊了，但当发现面前他的脸上遍布的欢喜时，我想，我可能是撞见鬼了。

嗯…不是鬼，应该说是狗才对——我好像都能看见他疯狂摇晃的尾巴了。

“你这家伙……”我莫名地来气，镇落他手里的纸团，夺过他另一手的衣架，甩手在他手背上狠狠抽了一下。

“呃啊…！”他猛地缩手，另一只手捂住上面泛起的棱子，可怜巴巴地望着我。

“我看你能撑到什么时候。”闪身到他侧面，反手揽住他的腰，压弯他的上半身。

“嗖——啪！”隔着裙子，衣架狠狠招呼在臀峰上。

“殿下！”他惊呼道。

如果不是我腿上顶着个什么硬东西，和他标准的少年娇息，我说不定想不到——怀里这裹着校服裙子的，是个男孩子的屁股。

“呃唔……”

我能清楚地感觉到他的颤抖，以及他微微拧扭的臀腿。

“为什么叫我‘殿下’？”

“我…你要是不喜欢……我就不喊了……”

“嗖——啪！”

“呃呃…啊…！”他依然不打算挣脱，但是喘息声开始粗重起来。

“还行。”

“诶…？”

“嗖——啪！”“这个称呼我不讨厌。”

我下手不怎么轻，不知道他还能不能听人话、思考问题。

“嗖——啪！”“你倒是真够…乖的，叫什么名字？我有点感兴趣了。”

我其实是想说“真够怪的”，被这么羞辱还不打退堂鼓，想着想着，说出口却变了声调。

“我…呃嗯……殿下…叫我小飞吧……”

最奇怪的地方是，这人竟然开始自己撅好，不再把身子压在我胳膊上。

“小菲？呃，这名字……哪个菲啊？”

我突然想起这孩子是个女装癖，怕不是有个女名。

“回殿下，是飞翔的飞。”没再接着抽，他的气息渐渐缓了下来。

回殿下？

“是真名吗？”我松开了把着他的胳膊，他偷偷抬眼看了看我，我把衣架按在他头顶上，他连忙乖乖低头，双马尾摇摆着。

“既然你有点觉悟，我就不按着你了，自己撅好了，手扶膝盖，别打弯。”

“是…”他乖乖照做着，“真名是梦飞，梦想的梦，飞翔的飞。”

“哦。”“嗖——啪！”

“呃嗯…！”

“我叫曾林夕。”我在他身后若有所思地用衣架撩着他的裙子，还是第一次听说有姓梦的，“哎，如果我要在周围都是人的地方…打你的屁股，你也这么听话？”

“…我会一直听殿下的话……”

不知是不是姿势的问题，他的反应变得慢了点，话也带了点鼻音。

“嗖——啪！！！！”

“啊——！呃呃……”

突如其来的重击让他不仅弯了腿，还一个趔趄出去几步远。但是他几乎是立马，就退回原位，重新摆正了姿势。

“……”我也不知道为什么，自己又生起气来。

“殿下…其实不会那样做的……”

“你说什么？”

“…没、没什么……”

“嗖——啪！！！！”

“啊呃…啊啊……”他带着哭音努力不让腿弯。

我有种冲动，我想彻底掀了他的裙子，把内裤脱个干净。

但是说实话，不忍心他那么干净的衣服沾了灰，尤其是内裤……虽然是女装来着…

我TMD到底在想什么。

我为什么要突然打一个陌生男人的屁股？

“喂，我们之前见过吗？”

我为什么会突然开始觉得他很熟悉？

“殿、殿下……”

我为什么问出来了？

“算是…见过……”

我突然觉得脑袋疼了起来，把衣架扔到了一边，弯身捡起纸团垃圾，拎起刚才撇在胡同口的包，想要逃离。

“殿下！你去哪…？！”

我回头看去他还在那撅着，一动也没敢动。

头疼着，心口也疼了起来。

“我累了，先回去休息了。”

我望着他说着，他却还是一动也不动。

嗯，我也没动步。

“小飞以后不会再躲着殿下了…求殿下要了小飞吧……”

脑子里回响着少年的声音，却不是来自现实，恍若梦境。

“殿下…你是头疼吗……？”

“…你站起来吧，别那个姿势了。”

他一句话把我唤回了这个胡同，我调整着自己的气息又踱回了他身前。

梦飞投来满是关切的目光，我从中感受到了某种特别的温柔。

是激素吗？如果是女人的话，我的内心大概绝对不会对这种眼神产生暖意。

“虽然我觉得殿下不会答应…但是……跟我走的话，可以治你的头疼…啊~！”

我听着他的话，一手刀又轻又快地砍在他的腰侧，惊得他一声娇呼夺口而出。

啊，不过这身子还真是像女人一样敏感。

“不要得寸进尺。”我叹了口气，似乎头疼渐渐平静了下来，“我和你没到那种程度。有缘再见吧，小飞。”

“恭送殿下。”

双马尾随着他的低头垂下，他行了一个鞠躬礼。

我深深看了他一眼，转身离开了。

梦、飞……梦……飞……

_——————fin——————_

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，其实这篇随笔是《梦结界的觉醒者》的一个外传…  
> 会不会加入正传不一定，人设反正是沿用的…虽然正传里里小飞出场还早得很…


End file.
